


The Neverending Kiss

by Manticoreship



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticoreship/pseuds/Manticoreship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the catastrophic game against Stuttgart, Hummels was feeling wrecked. Höwedes, that watched the whole unpleasant show, went to his house to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neverending Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misterywhitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/gifts).



> 1 - It's been a while since my last post. I wrote this one because of yesterday's game. My girlfriend misterywhitegirl wasn't feeling quite alright after the final score, so I wanted to make her feel a little better with this piece. Also, there is a reason this fic isn't a regular Götzeus one. Miss Misterywhitegirl was upset she shipped Höwells, because there are few works about them. Sooooo I decided to write it down for her. I mean, I don't want her to be otaria alone. I want we to be otarios together, so at least I can make her company (: 
> 
> I love you, beehead :P
> 
> 2 - English is not my first language.

"Hey, boy, what are you feeling?" Höwedes was standing before the doorway, a bottle of Edelgräfler in hands.  
"All of... this, you know?"  
"Yeah. I was at the stadium. That's why I'm bringing you this"

Höwedes stepped into Hummels apartment, hugging him so hard the bottle's neck was about to crash. But then they stood back and looked into each other's eyes. 

"Is it safe for us to meet..." Hummels checked out the date in his phone "...two days before our game? I mean..."  
"I know what you mean, stupid. But whatever gives a fuck if it's safe or not? I saw how you were at the field. I saw you crying on your way out of it. I don't give a damn fuck if it's safe, I'm worried about you".

Hummels gave him a half-smile, then turned his back and walked to the couch. He sat, inviting Höwedes with his eyes to join him. Benedikt went to the kitchen, left the bottle there, and then came back to sit by Mats' side. 

"Lay your head on me"  
"I don't want it, Benni. I want to sit here and..."  
"Nope. Lay your head on me. I want to talk to you"  
"But I don't want to talk, for fuck's sake!" The tone Hummels used was harsh and a bit angry.  
"Okay" Höwedes seemed a little affected by the rude reply. He stood up and started to walk away.  
"Hey!" Hummels held his hand tight "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just..."  
"It's okay. I was going to the kitchen"  
"Oh. What are you going to do there?"  
"A surprise. Can you wait me here?"  
"For sure. I need to spend some time alone indeed"

Höwedes took almost everything there was at Hummels' cupboard and prepared a dinner; There were mushrooms and olives and weeds mixed up with cheese and spaghetti and a lot of stuff. Then he went to the dinner table and set it up in a romantic mood. Candles and incese were lit. The food filled the dishes in a organized pattern, almost a drawing. Benedikt was proud of himself. It looked so beautiful and tasted so good, he knew his boyfriend would love it. He walked to the living room and called him.

"What did you make?" Hummels asked with a suspicion voice, like Höwedes was planning an evil scheme.  
"Something for you. Didn't you smell it?"  
"Smell what? I was kinda distracted over there."  
"Okay. So follow me. I will show you"

When both stepped into the dining room, Hummels realized what was made. He opened a smile, contrasting with his former sad face.

"You did it... now?"  
"Yes. Are you doubting me?" Höwedes punched Mats' shoulder.  
"No way you did it now! There was nothing in my kitchen you could use to make a dinner!"  
"It's what you think! I'm a pretty good cook!"

They laughed and when it became silent they were still holding a lovely smile in their faces. Höwedes was happy to see Hummels finally smiling.

"So, take a seat." Benedikt pulled out the chair, offering it to Mats.

When they both sit, the talking went away. The food was so good Hummels was incapable of use his mouth for something else but eat. Also, there was just three hours since he came from the Signal Iduna Park, in a harmful draw against Stuttgart. Borussia played 100%, but the players were tired since there was no one to replace them. The most part of the team was injured, and the remaining squad needed to play every game. It was tearing their bodies apart. And Hummels was tired. Tired of the pressure, tired all of the rumors about him, tired of all that stuff. The thought of all this shit made him stop eating and drowning in his mind again. 

For his luck, Höwedes was there.

"Hey! Hey, boy! I'm here!"

Hummels looked to Höwedes.

"What?"  
"You. You got that silent face again. Didn't like the sauce?"  
"No, that's not it."  
"Yeah, I know what it is. Do you need some time alone?"  
"Not alone, just... quiet. Can we go to the couch? I want you to hold me"

Höwedes took Hummels hands and held it hard. Then he leant over the table and kissed him twice. Once in the mouth, once in the nose. 

"We can do anything you want."

 

There was absolutely nothing on TV at Thursday's 2:00am. But there they were, lying on the couch, Höwedes holding Hummels from behind, watching some crazy guy fishing show. 

"I don't really know what this guy is doing!" Höwedes said, trying to start a conversation. But in response, Hummels offered only silence. But Höwedes understood it, and held him even closer. 

"Man, I think we are fucked up" Hummels finally said, thirty minutes later.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The championship, you know? Borussia is just... crippled! Almost literally"  
"Don't say it."  
"But it's the fucking true! No matter what we do, no matter what we try... our players are getting injured time after time"  
"You rhymed there..." Höwedes pointed out.  
"I did it, didn't I?" Hummels laughed. But then he restarted talking even more seriously. "But I really don't see getting even further. I'm frustrated, I'm tired, I'm..." he started to cry, and then Höwedes hugged him "I'm tired of this shit, Benni. I can't handle it!"  
"What the fuck are you saying?" Höwedes started to make his fingers dance in curls all over Hummels hair "You don't even seem like you! Where are the strongly strong Mats Hummels? Where are the man capable of lifting up cars and fighting bears?  
"But... I... what are you saying?"  
"You! That's how other people see you!"  
"But I am not that strong! You know it!" Hummels started to cry again "And I don't care about what other people think of me"  
"I know you don't care, but..."  
"But WHAT? It's fucking me up. It's just fucking me up..."

Höwedes sat down on the floor, close to Hummels' legs and hugged them. Then he kissed the knees and laid his head there. 

"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting" Höwedes calmly replied.  
"Waiting for what?"  
"For you. To be fine"  
"I'm not getting fine any time soon"  
"Fuck it"  
"Are you always dumb like this?"  
"I'm not being dumb, Mats"  
"So what?"  
"I'm not getting away from you until you get better again. Even if you want distance, I'll be on the other room. I want you to get better and play your best against me on Saturday"  
"I'm glad you want me to get better, but I want some time alone now. I need to put my pieces together"

Höwedes started to walk away, but then Hummels interupt him.

"Benni"  
"What?"  
"Just tell me one thing: Why you came here today?"  
"Why? You didn't like me here?"  
"That's not it. I want to know the reason for all... this? The dinner, the wine... You were kinda super attentive today. More than commonly, you know?"  
"Mats, when I said I'll wait for you to be fine, I meant it. For our whole life."  
"You are getting me confused"

Höwedes walked back to Hummels and cringed before him. 

"You remember when we met? I was one of the worst defenders in my squad. You, however, was the best. You inspired me. You motivated me. You held yourself by my side, taught me. You made me what I am now. And you know why? You didn't let me give up. That's why I owe you so much. You are my hero, my role model. And I feel wrecked when I see you like this. I know you are capable of so much more, but so much more! And I know I can't be as strong as you were for me, but I can try. I can try to make you feel happy, to make you smile. And I'll try it every time I see you like this. When I saw you walking out the field, I knew how you were feeling. So I came here to check out on you. I can't do much more than this, but I'll be on the next room waiting for you. Until it get better. Even if it takes, well... forever. Because that's what I want, Mats. I want to be with you..."

Höwedes turned his cringe into a kneel, and held Hummels right hand with his left.

"Forever"

Höwedes was holding a silver ring in his right hand. Hummels was so shocked he couldn't even close his mouth. 

"Can I be your mister Hummels?" Höwedes said, with a wide smile in his face.  
"You can be anything you want, my love!" Hummels made Benedikt get up, then kissed him so hard their mouths merged into one.

And when the sun rose, the cold light filled the room, turning its vision into a Renaissance's painting. The Neverending Kiss. And that was like they were feeling: Like dream characters, finding themselves into each other.


End file.
